


The Enchantress

by Blueberry_Sans



Category: Undertale
Genre: And you are also, F/F, F/M, M/M, MTT is insane - Freeform, You are his Killer Queen and He is your Famous Psychopath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberry_Sans/pseuds/Blueberry_Sans
Summary: You are a being. 
You do not know what you are. 
You are not a monster nor a human.
Everyone says you are one of mysteries.
And even so you manage to grasp the attention of a certain Monster super star.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys First X reader story so bare with me!

**You are a being.**

**You do not know what you are.**

**You are not a monster nor a human.**

**Everyone says you are one of mysteries.**

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**The sirens are going off.** Should you even bother? **The doors are open.** Should you step out? **They have set the prisoners free.** Should you leave the only place you have known for most of your life? 

The one thing anyone would do in this situation would be to get the fuck out of here right? Of course that's what you are doing after that is grabbing your heart and going somewhere safe. Though before you made out of the confines of the prison wall you bump into a metal wall?

The sirens are going off. Should you even bother? The doors are open. Should you step out? They have set the prisoners free. Should you leave the only place you have known for most of your life?

The one thing anyone would do in this situation would be to get the fuck out of here right? Of course that’s what you are doing after that is grabbing your heart and going somewhere safe. Though before you made out of the confines of the prison you bump into a metal 'wall'. “FINALLY I’M FREE!” A familiar voice screamed then laughing insanely.

Where have you heard that voice? You decide to be smart and look up at the person you had ran into before running… What was a famous person doing in a Maximum Security Asylum? Well that you had no idea but you made sure that once you were out you were going to murder the people who put you in there. That was pleasing to think about. You definitely were gonna kill someone just for the fun of it, and also you needed a new body since this one is getting…. weak...

That is okay. At the moment you do not need a new one all you need is to juts leave that wrenched place and live a somewhat normal life knowing you will never ever be like the people who trapped you in this damn hell hole. 

 

**You will never be normal.**

 

Quite frankly you liked not being normal because from then on you are no longer considered human.

 

Though once on the outside you had free reign over your own powers that can destroy every human alive. All you needed was a little push and _**poof**_ the whole world gone and no human nor monster will ever stop you...

 

_**Or so you though.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for it being short just comment on what you think of this story and I will try my best to update this as best as I can and as soon as I possibly can.


	2. Dangerous feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are definitely more anger than livid and Seething put together... but just how much longer can you put up with this dick bag you had saved back then?

It's been about a few hours since escaping. Most people are…. What's that damn emotion they feel looking at a killer? _Fear? Anxiety?_ How the hell would you even remember? Eh, that at the moment didn't matter, what does is trying to find a place for you to stay and lay low until the coast was clear. So the one thing you did was call up a friend you knew you could trust. “ ‘sup” the male on the other end answered.

“I-I need your help…” You replied looking around as if looking for the military. “With what?” The make seemed...upset? No that didn't explain it… Angry? No…. Livid? Yeah that seemed more like it “I-I need help w-with laying low for a while…” The male chuckled that anger seemingly have vanished, but not quite. “Fine. But this is the last god damn thing I do to help” The man seethed his words were like a venomous bite to the arm really killing any hope you really had left.

“Oh… So that's it huh? That's how you are going to fucking repay me for saving you dumb ass after what had happened? And after all of this shit I made sure your ass didn't get caught and I did for you. Just be fucking glad I don’t use what I fucking can to destroy you mortal” You were something beyond livid and seething combined. So yep… He royally fucked up. "...oh shit..." The man hung up. Pretty much what you had said is now giving him a run for his money, and you just couldnt bring yourself to well forgive him though for now you wouldn't kill that dumb ass human. Then again you also did have a human moment or what most of them call it a blond moment or something like that.

You sigh softly giving up and putting the phone back and walking away. One thing was bothering you at the moment... What ever happened to that pink and cheerful ghost you met like what 100 years ago? 'Stars I'm old' you thought to yourself frowning only to walk into that same god damn metal wall it knocking you down and you off guard. "O-oh... I-I'm sorry!" You quickly say trying to get up but you end up back on the ground with a hand in your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you guys had gotten offended I really am okay! please nu hate! ;-;


	3. Authors note!

Hey guys I just wanted to let you know that I do try my best to update my story I have here (and the other what 2 or 3 I have?) Look I know my stories are short and I do try my best to make them lengthy but I just cant sit long enough to think of anything that would be worth putting in here. Anyway if you want you can send art and what not to my Tumblr at this ------> [Voided Harmony!](http://voidedharmony.tumblr.com/) Please do leave your thoughts on this story.... and no im not trying to promote myself on here! (Im just a really depressed writer with anxiety) 

 


End file.
